She's Gone
by Read.Write.Music.Act
Summary: No one ever though she'd actually leave. But no one expected her to stay. Rated T for dark themes and language.


**A/N: Hi everyone! So I'm sorry that I haven't updated my story of The Girl Unnoticed, and it's probably gonna be a while before I do. Anyway this is and idea that kind of just popped its way into my mind. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**.:.:.:.**

No POV:

It's funny how much a smile can hide. All the pain, sadness, and disappointment hidden behind a simple curve of the lips. And if you're good enough you can even train your eyes to do the same. But all those feeling have to go somewhere right?

Right. Sometimes they come out through the tears you shed in the dark as you cry yourself to sleep. Other times it drips with the blood you draw with that little horrid blade as you make lines across your body that will haunt you forever. And for others just when they know they've had enough, it's the rope around they're neck as they step off the last thing keeping them alive.

No one ever thought she'd actually leave. But no one really expected her stay.

**.:.:.:.**

She ducked her head down as she let her hair cover her face hoping that no one would notice her. But they did. They all did. They'd bump into her purposely muttering things into her ear, horrible things like, 'fatty!', 'kill yourself already!', 'emo bitch!', 'attention whore!' She blocked them out by putting on her headphones and simply blocking out the world.

She drowned herself in her music, the only thing that provided her comfort. Besides the blade in her right pocket.

She looked around for the only friend she had left, Jack Brewer. When she finally caught sight of him, she had really wished she could've just been dead right then and there. Anything to keep her from seeing what was right in front of her. What was always in front.

Her best friend making out with her sworn enemy, Lindsay. Jack broke away when he saw her in the corner of his eye. Her face was blank, no emotion at all. But that was what worried him the most. She was screaming inside. And he knew it.

"Look Kim, I can explain!" He said quickly even though he knew there was no making up for this.

"No, no I completely understand." She said blankly. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"You do?!"

"You don't care. You never did." She said turning away before he had the chance to respond. She walked out of the school even though there were hours left before the final bell rang. But she didn't care, because she knew that soon enough nothing else would matter.

**.:.:.:.**

She carefully inserted her key into the slot and opened the door the her _"home" _as quietly as possible. She walked in and closed the door softly behind her. The stench of alcohol quickly filling her nose. She tip toed her way to the stairs, but just as she was about to step on that first step her father had came out with a half empty bottle in hand.

"Why aren't you in school you bitch?!" He yelled but it came out slurred.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't feeling well so they sent me home!" She lied.

"Bullshit!" He yelled as he threw the bottle at her. She quickly ducked down and covered her head as the glass shattered against the wall behind her. He grabbed her by the hair and slapped her. She didn't flinch. She was to used the pain.

"Why don't you just kill yourself already?! Follow your mothers footsteps how 'bout it!" He slurred as he stumbled back into the living room to pass out on the couch.

"Yes sir." She whispered after he left. She ran up the stairs and into her bed room before kneeling down and reaching under her bed. She pulled out the 15x12 inch safe and quickly undid the locks to make sure everything she needed was there. She went through the checklist in her mind and once she found that everything was there she shut the safe and set it on her bed.

Quickly she opened her closet and found the box she was searching for. She pulled the lid off the old worn down shoe box and pulled out her mothers white sundress that she wore the day she killed herself. Kim quickly changed into it before grabbing the safe and running out the door. She ran quickly to the little park two blocks away from her house that she always played at as a child when she was happy.

She sat down at the stump of the tree that had her mothers name carved into it. The tree where her mother hung herself.

She undid the locks to the safe again and pulled out its contents: A bag of pills, her sharpest blade, her letter, a bottle of scotch, and a rope.

She opened the bag of pills and took them one by one, downing each with a chug of scotch until she finished the bottle and the bag. Her head was starting to feel woozy and heavy but she didn't care. She wasn't done yet.

She took her blade and slashed at both of her arms with the deepest cuts she's ever made covering her entire arms. She was loosing energy fast, yet she held on to do the last thing on her list.

With the rope hanging around her neck she climbed the tree leaving trails of blood everywhere. She got to the branch that was just right for the job and tied a knot with the rope. Afterwards she coiled the other end and wrapped it around her neck, tightening it so that it'd fit snugly.

"No one... Ever... Cared." She slurred as she shed her last tear.

**.:.:.:.**

_Kim Crawford  
September 18, 1996 - September 27, 2013  
No one seemed to care._

**.:.:.:.**

**A/N: So yea that was pretty deep. And sad. Anyway yea so tell me what you think if you want. It'd mean a lot.**

**~A**


End file.
